


Patrol Problems

by AnotherSideTheOther



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSideTheOther/pseuds/AnotherSideTheOther
Summary: There are times when you get the chance to use the bathroom while on patrol and of course there times when you don't. For poor Freddy this is definitely one of those times.





	Patrol Problems

Patrol Problems

Freddy slowly made his way through the crowded hallway and towards the exit of the school. Friday always had a habit of bringing out the worst in his fellow students and today was no exception. Despite the steady but slow march of bodies he found himself being jostled about. Normally he wouldn’t care but today… today had been a little different.

Two sodas, three waters and a juice box.

Not necessarily a personal record or anything but put enough liquid into a balloon and it would eventually burst. With every uneven step and each random bump from a stranger Freddy was made acutely aware of the liquid that rested within his lower abdomen. He caught sight of the bathroom door but thanks to the sea of students blocking his way, getting to it would be just about impossible. Determined not to be undone by a simple thing as a busy hallway he braced himself and began to force his way across.

“Hey watch it,” cried Freddy. He was nearly knocked on his ass as a huge teenager ran by. “Come on, kid with a crutch here!”

Usually the whole boy with a mess up leg routine worked wonders, but with the weekend looming around the corner no one paid him a second glance. Against the odds he made it to the bright blue bathroom door only to frown. During his attempt to get there a line had formed and he last thing he wanted to do was wait. While annoying his need to take a leak was far from being a problem. Besides he had places to go and things to do.

Once he was outside Freddy saw Billy waiting on the other side of the street. It took a few minutes to get over to him, but when finally joined his foster brother the later gave him a curious look.

“What took you so long?” asked Billy. “I’ve been waiting here forever.”

“Having a messed-up leg tends to do that do ya,” answered Freddy with his usual humor. They began to head down the street. “Plus you know: the million other kids.”

“I’ve seen you move faster than anyone else when it comes to something important, so don’t start with that bs now.”

“Well if you need to know I was going to use the bathroom, but the lines were way too long. Being a man of action I decided to be an adult and hold it.”

Billy raised an eyebrow and motioned to the world around them. In a matter of fact tone he stated: “I don’t know if you know this but we’re guys. Just pick a spot and go.

“The handicap stall exists for reason.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s a two hand job and if someone walks by it’s not like I can just zip up and run away like other guys.” Now he began to embellish the truth. “It’s a process and a delicate one, after all there’s a belt and then my cane plus I like to rest my legs while taking care of business. And don’t even get me started on my aim because-” he noticed the look on Billy’s face. “Too far?”

“Too far.” They shared a quick laughed and Billy added: “Let’s hurry Mary’s been on patrol all morning long and she doesn’t want to be late to her class.”

Once they were sure there was no one around the duo ducked into an alleyway and cried ‘Shazam’. Freddy felt the electricity surge through him and the usual vibration of energy that came with it. When the power passed through his bladder, he felt a strange tingling that traveled from his lower abdomen through his inner legs before vanishing.

Freddy looked down at his pants in a sudden panic. He no longer had to pee. Had he gone during the transformation without realizing it? A quick inspection of his light blue costume proved otherwise; he was as dry as he could be.

“Everything ok?” Asked Billy. “Want to stop by a bathroom on the way there?”

“Huh? Oh... no I’m fine.” Freddy tried his best to act natural and did a few quick stretches. “Still takes me a second to get used to.”

Together they took off into the sky and towards downtown. While in the air Freddy tried his best to figure out what had happened.

_“I still have to go,”_ he thought to himself. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the world around him disappear. He focused on his body and felt the tiniest hints of discomfort. The need to pee was there but it was far from the annoyance it had been before. “Is this what happens when you transform into ‘peak physical condition’?”

Freddy opened his eyes and noticed he was falling behind. _“Being an adult does mean having a bigger bladder.”_ He laughed at the thought then whispered: “Something about my powers that makes sense? Go figure.”

“YOU SAY SOMETHING?” Asked Billy, who was a good thirty feet ahead of him. “BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOUR TOO FAR AWAY FOR ME TO HEAR ANYTHING!”

“NO! IT WAS NOTHING!”

“LAST ONE THERE HAS TO HELP THE OLD PEOPLE CROSS THE STREET!”

Billy shot even further ahead, and Freddy grinned. He was never one to turn down a challenge and took off in pursuit. After a few minutes the two of them landed on one of the taller buildings where Mary stood waiting with her arms crossed. She looked annoyed but that was nothing new.

“Even with that lead I still managed to beat you,” said Freddy. “Looks like I’m the fastest one in the super fam.”

“I say it was a draw,” answered Billy. “What do you think Mary? Which one of us got here first?”

“Does it matter? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago.”

“We had some problems finding a place to transform,” mumbled Billy. “We all have secret identities to keep.”

Freddy grinned and placed his arm around his foster brother. In his best hero voice, he said: “Besides transforming inside buildings and causing property damage isn’t exactly high up on the list of heroic things to do.”

Billy gestured to him with raised eyebrows and Mary rolled her eyes in response. She took off into the air. Of the entire family she was perhaps the only one who had taken to the hero thing faster than the two of them, which in turn has earned her the right to patrol by herself. The other three had to work in groups, Billy technically should’ve been by himself but since Freddy had gotten his powers, he intended to use them as often as possible. Plus, he had learned early on that patrolling by himself was boring.

A couple of hours passed before they decided to break for a late lunch. They bought some sandwiches and waters and found themselves in their younger forms eating atop the tallest building. Upon Freddy’s return to his usual body he found the irksome return of his full bladder, which by now was something that could not be easily ignored. If anything, it felt fuller than it had back at school.

“At least it’s been a quiet day,” mumbled Billy. He took a bite of his sandwich. “Just easy things.”

“It’s kind of boring,” sighed Freddy. He wanted more crime fighting action. Instead they had spent most of the day helping people with small inconsequential errands. He bounced his good leg unconsciously as he mentally recounted the day’s heroic deeds. Cats in trees, cars with dead batteries and of course the dreaded helping the elderly across the street. He took a long drink from his water and felt his bladder twitch in disagreement. Maybe that hadn’t been the best idea. “I’d love a chance to fight another super villain.”

“Yeah well after everything that happened with the last super villain, I’m ok with helping cats of out trees. If we had to fight someone with powers every few days, I might lose my mind. And they’d probably end destroy most of the city too.”

“Then that would just make it easier to keep everyone safe because there’d be less of it.”

After their laughter had subsided Freddy felt a distinct pain in his lower stomach. There was no more denying it because now it was a problem: he had to use the bathroom. He looked around the roof, lots of places to easily to take of business… and yet he found himself hesitating. Why?

“I... I-uh I’m gonna use the bathroom,” mumbled Freddy. Billy nodded without looking at him, and Freddy felt slightly stupid. Why did he just announce that? He got up and positioned himself behind one of the various mechanical squares on the roof. He rested his crutch on the metal railing, supported himself, reached down to undo his belt then stopped. He was nervous, but why?

Billy had pissed on this roof several times during their patrols, in fact this area was a favorite spot of the dark hair boy’s to use. Hell, he knew at one point his foster brother had actually peed off the roof just so he could say that he did. Something Freddy secretly wanted to and hoped to one day imitate. So why now when he had to use the bathroom and had a chance to repeat the feat, did he find himself so reluctant? Could it be because he-

The sound of screeching wheels and screams in the distant interrupted his thoughts. The boys transformed and immediately flew in the direction of the noise. Mid-flight Freddy realized that the additional liquid in his bladder was starting to be a problem. When they arrived at the scene, he couldn’t help himself and asked:

“Are you serious?”

A two-car collision had occurred involving a department store delivery truck and much larger soda distribution one. Several lanes were covered in soda and most of it was dripping off the side of the freeway overpass. Both vehicles dangled dangerously over the edge and were threating to crash onto the vehicles and onlookers below. The cherry on top of this disaster sundae? Freddy’s super hearing picked up each drop of soda as it fell from the top of the freeway to the ground below.

_ Drip… drip… drip…._

All this while he had to use the bathroom? The world had to be making fun of him, there could be no other reason.

“I’ve got the truck,” declared Billy. “You get the people below!”

“On it!” Freddy snapped back to reality. He landed on the ground and began to move people out of the way. In any other situation he would’ve made a case for handling the trucks but the less time he’d have to spend walking through or dealing with soda the better.

_ Drip… drip… drip…._

Once everyone was clear and both vehicles were safely on firm ground Freddy allowed himself a moment to rock his hips. When the people started gathering, he quickly regained his composure and did his best to smile as they took a few photos. Billy joined him and the two of them shared a quick fist bump. The driver of the of the soda truck walked up to them with a hand extended.

“If it wasn’t for you heroes doing what you do I wouldn’t be here right now. You have my thanks.”

“Don’t worry citizen,” said Billy in a slightly exaggerated voice. He gave the man’s hand a firm shake. “As long as we’re here all the good people and soda of this city will be safe.”

_Drip… drip… drip._ Freddy did his best to maintain his smile but felt his legs tense up. He wanted to rock back and forth, wanted to rip his pants open and just pee in the street. But he did none of that. Instead he shook the driver’s hand and said:

“All in a day’s work.”

“Damn tire suddenly exploded and the next thing you know I swear I was about to meet my maker.” The main pointed to the cans on the ground and exposed cargo of his truck. “Help yourself to as much soda as you want. Everything was shaken up and they’ve been spilt across the road, so they aren’t going to the market. Anything that isn’t damaged is yours.”

“No way!” Said Billy. He ran over to the cases and began to stack several different cans in his arms. Drip… drip… drip. “What are you doing? Come on man! Free sodas.”

Freddy snapped back to reality and realized he’d been bouncing his foot. He joined his foster brother at the back of the truck and took as many cans as he could carry. With each one he added to his pile he could feel his bladder twitch in protest. The two of them managed a goodbye to the driver and citizens before flying away and returning to the scene of their long-forgotten lunch.

“Ah man,” said Billy as he placed the drinks on the ground popped open the first can. “This is going be awesome. Bet I can drink more than you in my superhero form.”

Freddy picked up a root beer and hesitate for a moment. Did he really want to drink more? He was nearly at his limit. His foster brother held up his own can teasingly.

“Screw it,” thought Freddy. It was free soda for a job well done, and not only that but he would be damned if he didn’t rise to any challenge Billy threw his way. He popped it open and tensed his legs when he heard it hiss. “You’re on Batson.”

Together the boys made short work of the sodas with a resounding victory of ten cans for Billy, and only seven for Freddy. In any other situation he was convinced he would’ve stomped Billy but today… today was a little different.

Nine sodas, four waters and a juice box.

Freddy let out a burp and then carefully moved his hands down to his bladder. It felt hard but more than that it felt heavy. It was as if he was carrying a bowling ball full of liquid in his lower abdomen. In that instant he realized how uncomfortable the belt on his costume had become. It was pressing down creating an unneeded pressure. If he had to go to the bathroom this badly in ‘peak physical condition’, then that meant he **HAD** to go.

“Hey Billy,” said Freddy as he continued to explore his distended bladder. “Did you ever figure out how to use the bathroom in this thing?”

“Why?” Billy gave him a look and Freddy quickly moved his hands to his side. “You need to take a leak again?”

“N-no I was just curious for when you know- you gotta go.” Afraid he might catch on he quickly changed the subject. “We should head home before Victor and Rosa start asking questions.”

While soaring above the city Freddy felt himself beginning to panic. He had to use the bathroom in his hero form, and quite badly, which meant he was going to have to use it in his normal form. What would happen when he changed back? Would it just happen, and he would pee? Or would his bladder just explode like a water balloon that was overfilled?

Freddy recalled what Billy had told him about the one time he had rushed to the bathroom during their initial power testing phase. There would only be a moment to get free from his clothes, but if Freddy was being honest that would be damn near impossible for him. After all he had made the stupid choice to wear a belt toady, and of course there was the matter of his crutch and leg as well. He began to slow down mid-flight as he felt his stomach tighten.

“You alright?” asked Billy.

“Y-yeah….” Freddy tried to think of something, anything to get away and find a private spot to take care of business. “I’m going to take a lap or two around the city, you know feel the wind in my hair before I turn in for the night.”

Billy shrugged. “I’ll cover for you then, just don’t take too long.”

Billy zoomed off and Freddy hovered for a moment. Once he was sure his foster brother was out of sight, he twisted his legs together and then quickly rose up in the air. The last thing he needed was a news helicopter or someone with a camera catching him doing a bathroom dance. In the white of the clouds he examined his bladder and if it was possible it looked and felt even more bloated and rounder than a moment ago.

“That would be the soda,” he said to himself. He tugged on his belt and realized there was no way to loosen it. “Ok, so I can’t take this off which means that going to the bathroom is a basic no is this form.”

A horrible realization was beginning to dawn on Freddy. When he changed back, pending some sort of divine intervention or miracle, he was going to wet himself. It was all but inevitable at this point. At best he might be able to get himself free of his pants with minimal damage, but there was doing to be damage. He had to think of a way to hide it. He didn’t want to wet himself and if he did he certainly didn’t want the others to know he did.

He began to think of what to do and said:

“Option one, try and sneak back into the house and then change into my normal form and change my clothes.”

This was a long shot at best. Before Billy had arrived his foster parents had been pretty laid back, but since the events of the past few months they had been even more alert than ever before. He couldn’t sneak back in in his hero form because the transformation alone would be a dead giveaway, and if he tried in his human form he’d run into the others long before he ever had a chance to get ahold of any clean clothes.

“Option two, try and hide the fact I peed myself.”

Freddy thought about it. He could spill water on himself or fall into a puddle or lake or something. It would be a valid excuse but to explain to Rosa and Victory without worrying them was going to be pain. Any excuse he could make would just sound stupid and suspicious. He couldn’t do that to them.

“Option three… there is no option three.”

Freddy floated back and forth while twisting his legs around each other. He rubbed his hands up and down his sides trying to think of something… anything to spare him both the shame and embarrassment that came with a full on wetting. One hand rested tentatively on his bladder and the other had found its way to his crotch. Freddy would’ve laughed at how ridiculously the whole thing was if he didn’t know for a fact laughing would cause him to pee.

He tried to resume his flight and his bladder reminded him why that wasn’t a wise idea. As he continued his slow and pathetic float home his second hand found its way to his crotch.

“Ah, ah.” Freddy could feel his bladder screaming for release. Could feel the liquid beginning to force its way out. His body was looking for relief, and the moment he allowed himself any relaxation that was going to be it: he would be peeing.

He felt a sudden wetness and quickly looked down. The inside of his pants at the very tip of his dick was wet. It wasn’t noticeable because of the costume’s thick material but it was there. What would happen if he wet himself in his costume? There was an idea….

Then only one thought that came to his mind:

_ “If I fly fast enough maybe I can dry my costume without anyone knowing what happened?”_

There it was his option three. Wet himself in his costume and then dry himself before he got home.

That was it. That one thought was enough for Freddy’s body to make the choice he himself could not.

Against his will Freddy began peeing.

It wasn’t the dramatic explosion of piss Freddy imagined it would be. Instead it was a small but steady dribble that kept spilling out. He bit his lip and hunched over as he pushed both hands against his crotch to stop the flow. It was happening and he didn’t want it to.

Freddy let out a small groan as the warmth began to roll down his legs. Now that he had felt relief, had a small taste of it he wanted more. No… that wasn’t right. He **_needed_** more. He slowly straightened up, then slightly parted his legs as if he were at a urinal and placed both hands on his distended bladder. He willed his body to relax, and with a sigh finally let go.

The small dribble became a steady flow. The hiss of the stream filled his ears as the warm liquid rushed against the inside of his legs and thighs. He watched in amazement as the force of his piss created a small arc through his pants that dribbled down his front and into the clouds below.

Freddy felt a smile spread across his face as the euphoria of the moment set it. He stretched out his legs, let out a moan of relief and rubbed his emptying bladder for good measure. His stream had weakened to the point where it was no longer coming out of his suit and he dared to believe he was nearly done but the continuous warmth trickling down his costume said otherwise.

He lingered in the air for a moment too afraid to move, too afraid that if he somehow did then the fullness from before would suddenly return. That the pure feeling that was welling up within him would just suddenly snap out of existence. He was sure that he would never be able to put the emotions of the last minute or two into words and he wasn’t sure he would ever want to. As the moment began to wind down he placed a hand against his crotch, unsure if he was still peeing or just basking in the relief that had washed over him.

When Freddy pressed against the fabric it gave off a light noise as the urine soaked into it spilled across his hand. To his shock he was still pissing although now it was nothing more than the remaining trickle as his body ensured that the last of his liquid has been dispersed. He left his hand there and waited until he could no longer feel the fresh warmth against it.

It was over.

Freddy took a moment to laugh at himself. Here he was floating in the air with a stupid smile on his face, breathing heavy from the pure pleasure of taking a much needed piss with one hand rested against his dick and other on his now empty but sore bladder.

He tried to imagine anyone else from the superfamily being in this situation and felt his thoughts instantly focused on Billy. He imagined the dark haired boy flying around trying his best to find a place to piss only to soak himself completely and felt himself begin to harden. Whether from the feeling of relief or something else he couldn’t and didn’t want to say. He quickly pulled his hand away from his crotch in embarrassment.

It was time to inspect the damage.

He noted the dark blue stains along his hardened member leading down the inside of his legs. It trailed to his shoes where the urine that hadn’t been absorbed by his clothes had begun to pool. The warmth that had come from his piss was rapidly cooling off and he shivered in the light breeze.

Freddy shot forward in the air and did as many laps as he could around the city hoping to dry off his clothes and give his other problem a chance to go away. After a few minutes he landed behind the house and did a second inspection. While he had dried off and his boner had gone away he was disappointed to see the stain seemed even more evident than before.

The light coloring of his costume made the discoloration of where his piss had soaked into it obvious, even when dried. Furthermore he was starting to feel uncomfortable in the suit, especially since he could feel the dried fabric rubbing against his lower body. Then there was the matter of the faint spell of pee that could be detected in the air around him. Maybe it had been a mistake to go in suit after all….

Unable to do anything else Freddy accepted defeat and transformed back into his normal form with the mention of the word ‘Shazam’.

Freddy did a double take. His clothes were clean. He patted his pants, no hint that anything had been spilled across them and rapidly dried. No hint of the faint smell of piss, no chafing, no pee in in his shoes. No sign of the flood that he himself had created a few minutes ago. He transformed back into his adult form to prove to himself that it had happened to prove that he didn’t imagine what could only be called the greatest relief of his life.

His hero costume was clean. All evidence of his accident was gone.

“You all right?” Freddy jumped up his heart pounding and noticed Billy walking towards him. “Enjoy the extra laps around the city?”

“Yeah,” he transformed back into his younger form. The two headed towards the house and for some reason Freddy felt needed to voice the sudden realization that had come to him. “Did you know that anything you spill on your costume vanishes when you change back?”

Billy gave him a side eye and smiled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You didn’t know that?”

“Yeah well- wait…” Freddy looked at him. “How did you know that?”

Billy shrugged. “The things you learn when you’re on patrol.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more be sure let me know, if not then I'll just return to the shadows from whence I came.


End file.
